


You Got the Best of Me

by narumimakoto



Series: yooran collection [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, each chapter is going to be a separate prompt so, to avoid flooding the tags i will add the tags in the notes before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: 50 day writing challenge for yooran! each chapter will be a separate prompt that are linked together. chapters are not chronological but they are all part of one big story.





	1. chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1 - chocolate
> 
> \- it's just fluff, no tags necessary

“Do I really have to wear this?” Saeran tugged at the scarf his brother had placed around his neck.

“Why of course! The last thing you need on the day of your confession is to catch a cold.” Saeyoung replied in a sing-song tone.

“I already told you that’s  _ not  _ what I’m doing!” Saeran protested.

“Okay, okay. You’re a terrible liar you know. Your face matches your hair.” Saeyoung continued to tease his brother, poking at his cheeks with his pointer finger. “And, nobody really buys a gift wrapped box of chocolates to take on a ‘strictly friends outing’.”

“Whatever.” Saeran picked the hand wrapped gift up off of the coffee table and tucked it under his arm. He waved goodbye to Saeyoung and M.C. and left to make his way to the bus stop.

Over the course of the past year, Saeran and Yoosung had turned a certain picnic table in a nearby park into  _ their  _ spot. It had originally been Saeran’s one place he could go to be alone until one day Yoosung stumbled upon him crying at the table alone while he walked home with some classmates. Yoosung quickly ditched his friends to comfort him, despite them only having met once before at that point in time. After that, whenever Saeran needed to be away from the bunker, he’d call Yoosung and they’d meet there. Saeran usually said nothing, occasionally crying to himself, and Yoosung would fill the silence between them. He’d talk about everything and nothing all at once, Saeran listened to every word no matter what was being said. This was their spot and it was where Saeran was currently sat freezing his ass off.

Saeran pulled his phone out every 5 minutes to check the time. Yoosung was now 20 minutes late and Saeran was sure he would die of hypothermia before Yoosung got there.

 

> **Saeran:** _ Did you get stuck in class? _
> 
> **Yoosung★:** _ srry! sorry!!!! _
> 
> **Yoosung★:** _ ill bethere soonn!!! _
> 
> **Yoosung★:** _ typinfwhile rynning sorry _

 

Saeran smiled slightly at the messages and pocketed his phone so he could put his gloves back on and keep an eye out for Yoosung. Within 5 minutes, Saeran could see a mop of blonde running towards him at full speed, holding his backpack in his hands, and skidding to a stop, nearly slipping, when he reached the table.

“About time.” Saeran teased, helping Yoosung up to sit on top of the table with him.

“Sorry… sorry.” Yoosung panted. “I had to… make a last minute stop.”

“So, uh… Do you wanna go first?” Saeran asked. Yoosung nodded frantically and pulled two boxes out of his backpack, one wrapped and one not.

“First! This is what I stopped to get.” Yoosung opened the unwrapped box to reveal a box of cake pops. “I saw them on the window of a coffee shop on my way here and I thought you might like them. They’re strawberry.” Yoosung smiled brightly and Saeran’s face flushed red while he quickly began eating the pink frosting covered cake pops. “Ok, here’s your actual gift. I’m not the best at wrapping so it’s kind of a mess. But, here.” Yoosung cut off his own mumbling and handed Saeran the gift. Saeran finished his third cake pop, set down the stick, and began opening the present.

Saeran ripped through the bright red snowman and reindeer covered wrapping paper revealing a small, white box. Saeran opened the box and pulled out a sketchbook and a pen with a star charm hanging from it.

“It’s not a lot but I know you like to draw so, oh! Yeah! I made that. T-the star, I mean.” Yoosung rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

“I love it.” Saeran smiled so sweetly Yoosung thought he might melt right then and there. Saeran picked his gift to Yoosung up from beside him and handed it to him. Yoosung quickly got to work taking off the ribbon and paper, both his and Saeran’s cheeks as bright as Saeran’s hair when the chocolate and letter were revealed. “It’s, uh… kind of embarrassing. Sorry.” Saeran buried his face in his hands while he waited for Yoosung to read his letter. A good 10 minutes had passed and Yoosung, while also eating the chocolates, was still looking the letter over and over, Saeran taking that as a hint that this was  _ not  _ as good of an idea as he had convinced himself it was.

“I, uh, I’ll get going then. I hope you like those.” Saeran half nodded to Yoosung before he hopped off the table and began to leave. Yoosung instantly jumped up to reach for Saeran’s hand, but instead slipped off the table and earned himself a face full of snow. Saeran knelt down to help him up, brushing snow off his face. “What are you, an idiot?”

“Did you really mean this?” Yoosung looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Why would I have gone through the trouble of writing something so embarrassing if I didn’t mean it?” Saeran turned his head to break eye contact, but their eyes quickly met again when Yoosung pulled Saeran’s face to meet his and kissing him like it’s all he’s ever thought about doing.

When he pulled away, Saeran quickly pulled his scarf up over his face, asking, “So is that, a yes?”

“Of course! Of course it’s a yes. Can I kiss you again?” A rush of cold air blew between them as Yoosung was talking, causing both of them to begin shivering like chihuahua’s left out in the snow. “On second thought, do you wanna go inside first?”

Saeran nodded immediately and they began gathering up their gifts for each other and putting everything in Yoosung’s backpack. Yoosung grabbed hold of Saeran’s hand on their way out of the park and kissed him quickly.

“You taste like strawberry.” Yoosung giggled.

“And you taste like chocolate.”


	2. in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung takes Saeran out to have fun in the snow for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place a week before the first chapter!

 

> **Yoosung** **★:** _[IMG_ATTACH]_
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** _IT’S SNOWING!!!_
> 
> **Saeran:** _woah_
> 
> **Saeran:** _I’ve never really been out in snow much_
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** _WHAT_
> 
>  
> 
> **_INCOMING CALL_ **

 

Saeran laughed to himself and answered the call from Yoosung.

“You’ve never been out in snow?” Yoosung whisper shouted, meaning he was probably walking to class if Saeran had to take a guess.

“Of course I have, I’m 21. I just haven’t ever been out in it to enjoy it, usually just to move… things.” Saeran hesitated a bit at the end and Yoosung knew well enough by his tone it was a memory from Mint Eye and Yoosung never pressed when it came to those. If Saeran had to be honest, he never much cared for being _in_ the snow. It was far too cold and far too wet. Beautiful from a distance though.

“Would you wanna go out with me today then? Wait! I-I-I don’t mean like go out go out, just like, go out. Into the snow. So you can actually have fun in it!” Yoosung stuttered as he walked into lecture, taking a seat the very back. “Wait, I’ll call you after I get out. I’ll see you later.”  Yoosung whispered and hung up. Saeran sighed to himself, now totally alone as Saeyoung and M.C. weren’t at home right now.

 

 

> **Yoosung** **★: i’ll stop by after class!!!**
> 
> **Saeran: Are you on your phone in class?**
> 
> **Yoosung** **★: yes but i wanted to text u while the professor wasnt looking**
> 
> **Saeran: If you don’t pay attention today I won’t let you come over**
> 
> **Yoosung** **★: soooo mean! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My class is over! I can come over now if you want me to!” Yoosung yelled excitedly into the phone, earning annoyed looks from the other students in the hallway.

“Of course I do.” Saeran answered, already getting dressed.

“I-I’ll be there soon then!” Yoosung tripped over his own words again and hung up immediately.

“Was that your _girlfriiiiiiend_?” One of Yoosung’s friends, Jiho, teased.

“What? No. No!” Yoosung denied.

“You’re getting all red. Are you suuuuure?” The other, Yejun, joined in on the teasing.“

You’re both so annoying!” Yoosung half pouted and began walking quicker than them.

“Look at him Jiho. This is what the kids now days call ‘young love’. Our boy Yoosung has it bad.” Yejun elbowed Yoosung and glanced over at Jiho.

“They grow up so fast.” Jiho wiped a fake tear from his eye. “So who’s the lucky lady to have caught our Yoosung’s heart?”

“It’s nobody! It’s just a friend that I’m meeting. But I really can’t be late, okay!” Yoosung shouted at them as he ran off towards the nearest bus stop.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Yoosung** **★: im here!!**

Saeran left the couch and got up to unlock the gate, meeting Yoosung outside. Yoosung handed him a styrofoam cup as soon as Saeran reached him and they began walking.

“I stopped and got us hot chocolate! I’m sure you have some here now that I think about it though…” Yoosung trailed off.

“We actually ran out, so thank you.” Saeran smiled softly at Yoosung and Yoosung could feel his cheeks getting hotter than the cup in his hand. “So, uh, what is it people usually do in the snow?”

“Well that depends! I like snowball fights. It’s a bit childish I guess but they’re really fun.” Yoosung bent down and made a snowball with one hand, then tossed it directly at Saeran’s face. “See?”

Saeran wordlessly gulped down the rest of his chocolate in one gulp, tossed the cup aside, and hit Yoosung back directly between the eyes. “It is fun.” Saeran laughed as the snowball startled Yoosung and knocked him backwards into the snow. Saeran sat down next to Yoosung, a decision he immediately regretted, and stared up at the sky, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep them warm.

Yoosung reached over and grabbed Saeran’s hands in his own, rubbing them slightly. “I have gloves. This should help.” Saeran’s face flushed red and Yoosung brought a hand up to cover his cheek. “Are you too cold? Maybe we shouldn’t have come out. It’s colder than usual today.”

“No, no. It’s, not that. I’m just having fun is all. We should keep walking.” Saeran stood up quickly and helped pull Yoosung to his feet, then put his hands back into the pocket of his coat.

“Wait!” Yoosung shouted suddenly. “I mean, uh, do you wanna keep,” He nervously put a hand out. “It helps keep my hand warmer too.”

Saeran hesitated for a moment before gently smiling and taking his hand, their fingers intertwined as they continued walking.

Saeran decided he liked snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is definitely the shortest thing ive written for them apologies. regardless, i hope you like it !! ♡
> 
> so i decided to link all the prompts! originally each chapter just going to be an independent thing but i decided it would be more fun to have them all connect! they will definitely not be in chronological order but they are going to form one big ass 50 chapter story
> 
> yoosungs friend yejun and jiho will make lots of appearances bc i developed them as two more ocs to add to my collection and i love them dearly


	3. rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran finds out Yoosung is really into games besides LOLOL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just fluff there's no warnings that apply

“Yoosuuuung.” Saeran whined, nudging Yoosung with his head.

“Hmm?” Yoosung hummed in response.

“Come on, you’ve been playing that since before I got here. What even is that?” Saeran moved to look over Yoosung’s shoulder at the game he was playing. “Wow, I thought maybe it was some mobile version of LOLOL but it’s… a tapping game?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing so don’t you dare tell Saeyoung!” Yoosung huffed, still vigorously tapping his phone screen.

“I can’t tell him if I don’t know what it is.” Saeran flopped back down on to Yoosung’s bed behind him and poked him in the back with his foot.

“You’re exceptionally needy today.” Yoosung teased, setting his phone down once he finished the ‘round’ of whatever it was he was playing.

“I’ve been here for half an hour already and you haven’t even kissed me once.” Saeran mumbled, causing Yoosung to blush all the way up to his ears. Saeran sat up and pushed Yoosung onto his back and straddled his hips. “Do you know how cute you are? Three months of us together and you still blush like that.”

“W-what’s with you today?!” Yoosung stuttered.

“You’ve been ignoring me for those singing girls.” Saeran sighed dramatically and laid down on Yoosung’s chest.

“And I thought Saeyoung was dramatic.” Yoosung groaned. “I’m not ignoring you, don’t worry. I just wanted to finish that before we went out.”

“Kiss me then.” Saeran pouted, rubbing circles on Yoosung’s chest with his finger. Yoosung took Saeran’s face in his hands and kissed him quickly. Saeran immediately sat up and moved to straddle Yoosung’s chest. Saeran leaned over and kissed him deeper, allowing his tongue to explore Yoosung’s mouth for a moment before he pulled back. “There, I feel better.”

“So what is it you were playing?” Saeran rolled off of Yoosung and leaned up against the wall.

“Uh, it’s uh…” Yoosung trailed off, whispering the answer.

“I’m not like my brother. I won’t make fun of you. You know what.” Saeran reassured Yoosung.

“Love Live.” Yoosung answered quickly.

“Wait, that idol thing? M.C. talks about. I thought it was a T.V. show though?” Saeran asked.

“It’s both! There’s a lot. There’s the game and the show and oh! They do concerts too!” Yoosung answered.

“Someone’s excited. Tell me more.” Saeran leaned forward once again, his face about a centimeter from Yoosung’s.

“Uh, there’s a movie too. And a  _ lot _ of songs. They’re all in Japanese though so I can’t understand them. There’s also 18 characters! They’re split into two units. There’s going to be another one sometime soon too!” Yoosung slowly got more and more excited.

“So, what’s with the game? How do you play it?” Saeran asked, picking Yoosung’s phone up and looking at the confusing mess of Japanese writing.

“It’s pretty easy actually. There’s a Korean version of the game too, but this version gets cards before it so I like this more.” Yoosung took the phone from Saeran and began tapping and switching between screens in the game.

“Cards?”

“Yeah!” Yoosung opened the card album in game and handed the phone to Saeran as he continued tapping the screen. “You get them by scouting. They’re themed pictures basically.”

“Oh, so it’s like when you try to earn armor or whatever on LOLOL.” Saeran mumbled as he continued looking through the album.

“Kind of, yeah! The songs are really the most fun part.” Yoosung opened the Master tab on the live show screen, selecting Anemone Heart. Saeran watched intently as Yoosung continued tapping his screen the way he was earlier, his thumbs moving at a speed Saeran wasn’t sure was human.

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that?” Saeran asked, shocked. “How do you do that?”

“Ah… practice?” Yoosung laughed nervously.

“I wanna try. But uh, not that one.” Yoosung flipped through the songs until he got to Snow Halation and opened that one for Saeran.

“It’s still a Master one, but it’s easier.”

“Easier my ass. What the fuck is this?!” Saeran handed the phone back to Yoosung.

“Do you want to try a Normal level one?” Yoosung asked.

“Fine.” Saeran answered after hesitating a moment.

 

* * *

“Saeran. Saeran. Saeraaaaaan.” Yoosung whined. “First you beg me to pay attention to you, now you take my phone and you’ve been playing for  _ two hours. _ ”

“Shush, I’m getting better at this.” Saeran mumbled.

“We’ll miss our reservation if you sit here any longer.” Yoosung pulled his phone from Saeran’s hands and kissed him on the cheek.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier, idiot!” Saeran shouted, running out of Yoosung’s room to get his coat and shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found out about the aqours fan meeting in seoul and i couldn't help myself
> 
> sorry this is sooo short i wasnt planning on making any of these prompts too long but this one is just so short i kinda hate it im sorry
> 
> next chapter is a Very Good prompt tho so itll make up for this i hope


	4. irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran finds Yoosung completely irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! it's pretty nsfw!!

“It’s already March. I was hoping it’d be warm by now. Why is still so cold?” Yoosung complained. Saeran opened his coat and wrapped it around Yoosung, pulling him into a warm hug as they continued walking back to Yoosung’s apartment.

“Better?” Saeran whispered into Yoosung’s ear, sending a different kind of shiver down his spine.

“W-what’s with you today?!” Yoosung’s face flushed red from embarrassment but he still clung tightly to Saeran. “Even at dinner you were so  _ touchy _ .”

Yoosung pulled himself out of Saeran’s grip to unlock the apartment door.

“What can I say Yoosung? I am but a man with simple needs.” Saeran pushed Yoosung against the door opening it behind him, then quickly kicking it shut. Saeran pulled him into a rough kiss, biting Yoosung’s bottom lip as he pulled back.

“Sae-Saeran…” Yoosung whimpered.

“Yes, my darling Yoosung. What is it?” Saeran growled. He ripped Yoosung’s scarf off of his neck and kissed it repeatedly.

“Can we…?” Yoosung asked, his breath shaky.

Saeran gripped the collar of Yoosung’s shirt tightly in his fist and pulled his face close to his. Saeran stared at him with a fire in his eyes Yoosung had only seen once before; A stare that sent both fear and excitement flowing through his veins.

“I want to hear you say it.” Saeran demanded with a grin. If there was one thing Yoosung was glad Saeran had kept from his Mint Eye days, it was this side of him.

Yoosung’s face flushed red at the command, unable to get the words out. Saeran pulled Yoosung’s collar tighter, choking him slightly. Saeran kissed Yoosung’s cheek and moved his way up to his ear.

“Say. It.” He whispered. Yoosung stayed quiet and Saeran began to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking periodically to leave dark marks. “Say it.” Saeran repeated.

“God, Saeran. Please, just fuck me already.” Yoosung begged.

“Your wish is my command.” Saeran grabbed Yoosung by the arm and they both made their way to Yoosung’s bed. Saeran pushed him down roughly, pulling Yoosung’s shirt off quickly and straddling his hips. Saeran held Yoosung’s arms above his head with hand and ran the other down his bare chest, leaving scratch marks down his torso.

“Sae-” Yoosung began to moan, being cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

Saeran silently reached for Yoosung’s scarf that he took off earlier and tied it around the bedpost then Yoosung’s wrists. “No speaking. Or I’ll put another one around your mouth.”

Saeran let go of Yoosung’s wrists and moved down to remove the rest of his clothing. Saeran threw Yoosung’s shoes off and threw them over the back of the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them to the floor too. Saeran could feel his own pants becoming tighter, getting harder simply at the sight of Yoosung’s dick through his underwear. Saeran took his shirt off next, rubbing his thigh against Yoosung’s crotch as he laid on top of his chest. Saeran continued to grind into Yoosung as he continued to plant bite marks and hickey’s all across Yoosung’s chest and hips.

“God, Saeran. Ple-” Saeran shoved his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth and kissed him to shut him up.

“What did I say?” Saeran pulled his scarf from the pile of clothes on the floor and tied it around Yoosung’s mouth. “Don’t speak. Or I’ll put another one around your mouth.”

Saeran sat back again, his legs spread across Yoosung’s hips. He sat directly on top of his dick, rocking slowly. “You can’t speak. But please, show me what you’d like me to do to you.”

Yoosung squirmed beneath Saeran, bucking his hips upwards when Saeran pressed down on him with his palm. Saeran moved to remove his jeans then both his and Yoosung’s underwear. Saeran grabbed both of their dicks in one hand, moving his hand up and down slowly, then picking up the pace quickly. Yoosung continued to squirm beneath him, letting out soft moans every once in a while as he tried his best to stay quiet per Saeran’s command.

“You sound wonderful as you struggle to be silent.” Saeran panted, both of them beginning to reach their climax. With one more pump of his hand, they both came at the same time.

Saeran began to plant kisses on the inside of Yoosung’s thighs, biting periodically. He moved his mouth to Yoosung’s dick, taking it all in, running his teeth along it as he let go. Saeran licked the excess cum off Yoosung’s torso. He made his way up to Yoosung’s mouth, pulling the gag down and kissing him roughly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door, followed by Saeyoung yelling Yoosung’s name from.the other side. Saeran and Yoosung stared at each other with wide eyes. Saeran scrambled to untie Yoosung’s hands.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ is he here?” Saeran complained. They rushed to pull on the clothes Saeran had taken off both of them earlier. Yoosung came out of his bathroom and tossed one of the towels in his hands to Saeran

“You look like a mess.” Yoosung teased.

“You look no better.” Saeran ran the towel down his chest and tossed it to the floor.

“Yoosung!” Saeyoung yelled again. Yoosung hurried and threw on his t-shirt and ran out the open the door.

“What?” Yoosung opened the door and Saeyoung stood frozen for a second.

“I needed the laptop I left here yesterday but I can see I was interrupting  _ something _ .” Saeyoung pushed past Yoosung, elbowing him in the chest as he walked over to get his laptop from Yoosung’s coffee table.

“I, uh, uh…” Yoosung stuttered.

“If you wanna hide it better, do your best to not leave the evidence on your neck.” Saeyoung teased him one more time before making his leave. Yoosung shut the door and leaned against it with his head.

“Oh god.” Yoosung mumbled.

Saeran came out of Yoosung’s room and fell face down on to his couch. “I have to die. He’s never going to let me live this down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok its really short bc for the life of me i cant write nsfw this isnt That good i apologize


	5. hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of dating, Yoosung still hasn't told his friends about him and Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tags necessary except for one like vague mention of homophobia

“Look at him. He won’t take his eyes off his phone.” Yejun whisper shouted to Jiho.

“He got a girlfriend and didn’t tell us. How rude.” Jiho sighed dramatically.

“So mean. I thought we were best friends.” Yejun pouted. He and Jiho fake cried into each other’s shoulders until Yoosung hit them both in the head.

“I already told you guys. That’s not it!” Yoosung whined. “I’m just waiting to see when my friend is gonna get here.” Yoosung went back to continually refreshing the messenger.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, you know that right?” Jiho poked Yoosung in the cheek. “So, just tell us who it is that’s captured your heart!” He threw his hands into the air and let them land above his heart in a way so dramatic Yoosung was sure he might give Saeyoung a run for his money.

“Yoosung!” A voice shouted from behind the group. Yoosung spun around, seeing Saeran running towards the table at full speed and totally out of breath. 

“My phone… died.” Saeran panted as he sat down next to Yoosung and across from Yejun and Jiho.

“Oh?” Yejun raised an eyebrow at Yoosung, whose face was beet red knowing exactly what Yejun meant.

“So  _ this  _ is the beauty who’s caught our dear Yoosung’s eye?” Jiho leaned forward looking Saeran up and down. Saeran shifted uncomfortably in his seat before Jiho sat back and continued. “We all knew this day would come, but who knew you’d land such a looker?”

“I’m Yejun.” Yejun extended his hand over the table for Saeran to shake. “This here is Jiho and as much as likes to deny it sometimes, we’re Yoosung’s best friends.”

“I’m, uh, Saeran.” Saeran replied, just nodding and ignoring Yejun’s hand.

“Saeran huh? We both knew Yoosung here was head over heels for  _ someone  _ but the poor kid refused to share any details. It’s good to finally meet you.” Jiho shot Saeran a genuine, friendly smile. Saeran nodded again, feeling his lungs beginning to give way at the sudden overwhelmingly positive welcome from two strangers.

“I-it’s not like that!” Yoosung shook his head and hands nervously. Saeran moved his eyes to the ground.

“Uh, when did you wanna… leave?” Saeran whispered to Yoosung.

“Oh! Yeah! Uh, we can go now, I’m not sure when they close so now’s okay!” Yoosung grinned at Saeran and stood up. He glared at Yejun and Jiho over his shoulder as they whistled.

“How long do you think they’ve been going out?” Jiho watched as Saeran and Yoosung made their way off the campus, noticing how much brighter Yoosung got from simply being next to Saeran.

“No more than a week.” Yejun answered.

“I’m gonna say a month.” Jiho bet.

 

* * *

“I’m sorry they’re like that.” Yoosung laughed nervously as he and Saeran sat down in the new Raskin Bobbins. “They’re annoying but they are nice.”

Saeran simply nodded again and took a bite of his ice cream without saying anything. They continued to sit in silence for a good 20 minutes before Yoosung broke it.

“Did they make you that uncomfortable? I’m sorry. Next time we plan to meet up, I can just meet you at the bunker?” Yoosung suggested.

“No, that’s not it.” Saeran left the table to throw away his cup and spoon, coming back only to retrieve his bag. “I’m just gonna go back early.”

Yoosung quickly scarfed down the rest of his ice cream as he watched Saeran leave and begin walking back in the direction of the bunker. Yoosung threw his trash away as he ran out of the shop, running to catch up with Saeran.

“Wait, what happened?” Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s arm and pulled him back.

“It’s dumb so I’m just going to go home so I don’t bother you with this any longer.” Saeran pulled himself from Yoosung’s grip and continued walking.

“Whatever it is, it’s not dumb! What’s wrong?” Yoosung asked, now walking side by side with Saeran. Saeran sighed, mentally preparing himself for whatever reaction Yoosung was about to have to what was on his mind.

“Why didn’t they know who I am?” Saeran asked. Yoosung did nothing but cock his head to the side and mumble a  _ huh?  _ In response. Saeran sighed again before continuing. “Over a month. We’ve been dating for over a month and not even your best friends knew who I was.”

“Well, I mean-” Yoosung began but Saeran cut him off.

“A-and then when they were just making jokes about us being a couple you just… denied it.” Yoosung watched as Saeran looked like he was on the verge of tears. “I told you it was dumb. I’m going home.”

Yoosung stood in place, watching Saeran continue walking away as he tried to come up with some excuse for that that didn’t make him sound like a dick. Yoosung ran his hands through his hair and groaned before running to catch up to Saeran again, only this time he couldn’t find him. He pulled his phone out to call Saeran, only to get his voicemail instantly and remembering that Saeran’s phone had died.

Yoosung began the walk back to his dorm alone, calling Saeran again as soon as he was inside and leaving a voicemail this time when he didn’t pick up. Yoosung threw his phone onto his bed and flopped down face first onto his pillow.

“You’re such an idiot.” He mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

Saeran sat on his bed, listening to the voicemail from Yoosung over and over.

_ “I’m really  _ **_really_ ** _ sorry. Saeran, I’m sorry. I guess I just, I don’t know, I didn’t think it was a big deal. For them to know I mean. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” _

“You’re an idiot, Saeran. A big fucking idiot.” Saeran sighed.

 

> **Saeran:** **_sent at 9:43 p.m._ **
> 
> _    You don’t have to apologize. I overreacted. _
> 
> **Saeran:** **_sent at 9:43 p.m._ **
> 
> _    I just thought that since they didn’t know, you didn’t actually like me. _
> 
> **Saeran:** **_sent at 9:43 p.m._ **
> 
> _    Don’t worry about it. _

 

Saeran set his phone on his night stand and attempted to force himself to sleep. It was still early but he had mentally exhausted himself from overthinking.

 

* * *

Yoosung slept through his alarm the following morning, was late to class, and still couldn’t get ahold of Saeran, even after calling between every class and texting him twice as often.

“What’s got you so down today?” Jiho threw an arm over Yoosung’s shoulder as they left their last class together.

_ We’ve been dating for over a month and not even your best friends knew who I was. A-and then when they were just making jokes about us being a couple you just… denied it. _

Those words had been all that had been occupying Yoosung’s mind since yesterday.  _ You have to tell them. You have to tell them. _ “Where’s Yejun?”

“Already at the usual spot. What’re you so serious for?” Jiho dropped his arm from around Yoosung and put his hand into his own pocket. Jiho watched Yoosung with amusement as he watched how seriously he stomped over to and sat down at the table across from Yejun. Jiho took his usual spot next to Yejun and the two waited for Yoosung to say what was obviously on his mind.

“I have a boyfriend.” Yoosung said, his voice filled with a mixture of firmness and nervousness.

“We know Yoosung.” Yejun replied.

“We’ve been dating for over a month.”

“Ha! I win.” Jiho raised his hands in victory.

“You don’t seem surprised… at all.” Yoosung sighed, confused and relieved.

“Because it’s not a surprise. Anybody who watches the way you talk about this ‘friend’ can tell he’s more than that.” Yejun answered.

“B-but it’s a guy! Most people are, you know… they find it gross.” Yoosung whispered. Yejun and Jiho grabbed each other in a hug, Jiho’s hands resting on Yejun’s neck and Yejun’s hands on Jiho’s waist.

“It’s really disgusting.” Jiho sighed.   
  
“Totally the worst.” Yejun groaned.

“Wait.” Yoosung stared at them, his face blank. “Are you two…?”

“Two years of friendship and he’s only just now caught on.”

“What should we do with him, Jiho? A friend this unobservant is no friend at all.”

“How long has  _ this  _ been going on!?” Yoosung stood up in shock.

“Before we even knew you.” Jiho let go of Yejun and rest his hands on the table.

“Can’t believe it took you that long to notice.” Yejun sighed.

“You never said anything!” Yoosung sat back down, trying to process the fact that he came here to finally come out to two of his closest friends only for them to come out to him.

“You never asked. How was I supposed to introduce myself? Hi, I’m Yejun, I’m gay as hell, and this is my boyfriend Jiho.” Yejun laughed.

“Would’ve been nice.” Yoosung grumbled.

“So, anyways, back to the original topic. Mr. Kim here finally found the courage to tell us after denying it just yesterday. The reason?” Jiho moved the conversation focus back to Yoosung.

“What I said was really bothering Saeran so it was bothering me so I thought I’d finally tell you.” Yoosung sighed, thinking about how he still had not heard back from Saeran.

“You’re here listening to us talk when you should be with him talking that out? No, no. That won’t do.” Yejun got up from his seat, walked around, and pulled Yoosung to his feet. He then grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and kicked him in the ass. “Go. Now.”

Before Yoosung could even protest, Yejun pushed him again.  _ This didn’t go at all how I imagined it would… _

 

* * *

> **Yoosung★:** **_sent at 4:12 p.m._ **
> 
> _    can u let me in _
> 
> **707:** **_sent at 4:14 p.m._ **
> 
> _    Saeran didn’t me you were coming :O _
> 
> **Yoosung★:** **_sent at 4:14 p.m._ **
> 
> _    he doesnt know im here can u just let me in _

 

Yoosung shoved his phone back into his pocket as Saeyoung opened the door.

“You look unusually serious today.” Saeyoung teased Yoosung as he pushed past him to Saeran’s bedroom door once they were inside.

Yoosung ignored knocking and went inside instantly, startling Saeran half to death.

“I told them. I didn’t intend to hide anything from anyone about us but it’s a touchy topic with some people so I left it alone.” Yoosung told Saeran, shutting the bedroom door as he did.

“I told you not to worry about it. You didn’t need to do that.” Saeran at up on his bed, resting his chin on his knees as he hugged them close to his chest.

“Yes I did! I like telling people about you, I’m just nervous about how they’ll react sometimes. Yejun and Jiho were… understanding to say the least. And yesterday, it was a jerk move on my part to just, you know, out right deny our relationship right in front of you. And what was with that text?! Me not actually liking you? You can’t be that stupid.” Yoosung didn’t realize the more heated he got, the closer he had moved to Saeran. Now he was practically towering directly over him. “I do like you. A lot. Don’t ever doubt that for a second.” Yoosung finished, his voice soft this time.

Saeran stared up at Yoosung, everything he had just said helping ease his thoughts from yesterday and also making his level of guilt rise dramatically. 

“I’m sorry.” Saeran mumbled quietly.

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Yoosung smiled at him brightly and Saeran smiled back.

 

* * *

“Sorry I’m late!” Yoosung ran up to Saeran who was waiting outside the movie theater.

“I already got tickets so it’s fine.” Saeran held the tickets up, and began to walk inside.

“Hey, hold on.” Yoosung stopped Saeran, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. “Hold my hand when we’re out.”

“Gladly.” Saeran smiled gently at Yoosung, gripping his hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im gonna update this everyday!  
> me: posted the first chapter nearly a month ago and is only on 5
> 
> im really sorry!!! i got behind with this due to a Lot, mostly being a slight hand injury and lack of inspo but im back and should update pretty frequently now! hopefully a nearly 2k word update will help make up for the long wait?


	6. blame me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoosung learns the truth about Mint Eye from Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's obvious bc it's stated in the fic but this takes place 2.5 years after saeran came back

The beginning of their relationship was rocky. Yoosung was noticeably uncomfortable around Saeran, but despite that he made a genuine effort to make sure  _ Saeran  _ felt comfortable. It was something that confused Saeran at the time but it made it made him feel nice. But, at that time, any and all human interaction was  _ terrible  _ and so Saeran ended up snapping at everyone.

The worst was when Yoosung and Saeyoung were playing some game in the living room and Yoosung invited Saeran to join them. Saeran hesitantly agreed and sat on the floor by the couch. He ended up spacing out and Yoosung, on instinct, tapped on his shoulder to get his attention which ended with Saeran panicking and pinning Yoosung to the ground, holding a pen over his eye. Yoosung laid motionless, doing his best not to scare Saeran anymore than he had. Saeyoung pulled Saeran off and spoke softly to try and calm him down. Saeran, upon realizing just what exactly he had done, broke down right then and there. He apologized to Yoosung profusely, practically begging for Yoosung to forgive him. Yoosung swore it was fine, he wasn’t hurt or anything so it was okay. After that he excused himself to let Saeyoung handle the situation.

It was a long process, but after that, Saeran had grown more accustomed to being around other people again and he began to hang out with Yoosung the most. Zen was  _ too much _ , Jaehee was nice but she got along with M.C. better, and Jumin was… intimidating. But Yoosung, Yoosung had a comfortable presence. That was something Saeran told his brother and received endless teasing for it resulting in Saeyoung getting a swift knee to the stomach and the cold shoulder for a week.

Over time, Yoosung was Saeran’s closest friend and they did pretty much everything together. Saeran still, obviously, had anxiety about being around strangers but when he was with Yoosung he was able to ground himself better and hold the panic attacks off longer. He still felt guilty about their first encounter, a feeling that would probably never go away, but he was glad Yoosung was so forgiving.

And here they were now, lying entangled on Yoosung’s sofa. Yoosung went on and on and  _ on  _ about class that day while Saeran did his best to stay awake as he laid on his chest. Suddenly Yoosung stopped and stared down at Saeran, his cheerful gaze dropping to a sad and caring one.

“Can I… Can I ask you something? Important? Of course you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable and on second thought, maybe I shouldn’t say it…” Yoosung quickly began to ramble.

“Of course.” Saeran grinned and sat up.

Yoosung stayed silent as he reached up and stroked over Saeran’s tattoo.

“It’s just… I’ve known you for so long and I try not to bring it up because I’ve noticed there are certain uh, keywords? that make you like clam up when I say them and I…” He trailed off. “What happened to you there?”

Saeran froze, tongue tied as he searched for the words to say.

“You don’t have to tell me if it makes you  _ that  _ uncomfortable, of course! I just care about you a lot and I’m just… I… Maybe I don’t want to know. I don’t want to cry.” Yoosung laughed slightly.

“N-no. It’s fine.” Saeran croaked out. “It’s not exactly… fun to think or talk about but I’ve come to terms with what happened. It’s just that… it might be too much for  _ you _ to hear. I don’t want you to hear what I was like then and then change your mind about me.”

“I would never! I love you far too much for that!” Yoosung leaned in close to Saeran’s face and furrowed his eyebrows. “I know it’s been like two and a half years since you’ve come back but I still want to help.”

Saeran smiled softly. “Only if you’re sure.” Yoosung nodded furiously and Saeran continued. “I don’t know how much Saeyoung told you but our childhood wasn’t exactly the best. Our mother was uhm, abusive and our father paid her to keep quiet about us since he was some type of politician. Saeyoung got to leave first. I really hated him. But I guess you know that. After a while, V came with Rika and she took me to-. Wait, no. Never mind that. They came and got me out of that house.”

“Stop, hold on. Where did Rika take you?”

“It’s not important.” Saeyoung and Saeran had decided a long time ago that they were  _ not  _ going to tell Yoosung what she had done. Saeran felt that Yoosung had the right to know but he agreed with Saeyoung that it was information that might break him.

“Yes it is. You’re doing that thing again where you like grab your arm and pull at the bottom of your shirt without looking at me.” Yoosung cupped Saeran’s face in his hands and turned him so they were eye to eye. “I want to help you with what I can because I know it still bothers you. It probably always will but you get my point.”

“You can be surprisingly mature.” Saeran teased.

“Why is that surprising!?” Yoosung let go of Saeran and pouted.

“You know I’m just messing with you.” Saeran grinned. “But, again I ask, are you… sure you want to know?” Yoosung nodded once more and Saeran began. “Rika and V were the ones to get me out of there and she… she was the one to take me to Mint Eye. At the time I was just glad to be out of that house and so I did whatever she told me to but… but it became so much worse than anything my mother had ever done. Yoosung, I’m sorry. I-I know how much you looked up to her but, oh my god, she was a  _ monster.  _ I slept in a like fucking  _ dungeon  _ while she had someone drug me. There’s so much of what happened that I don’t even remember, I was in such a daze. And eventually she told me about everyone in the R.F.A. I hated all of you. I hated you  _ so much _ .” Saeran paused and held Yoosung’s face in his hands while they both did their best to not start sobbing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. She spoke so much praise about you and I was so jealous. And Saeyoung. I did so many horrible things to you guys. But I still practically worshipped her. And when V showed up again and Saeyoung and M.C. I just…” Saeran began to sob as he clenched Yoosung’s shirt in his hands and put his forehead against his chest. “V died, you know that. But I… I was the one to kill him, Yoosung. I killed someone.  _ I shot him. _ ”

Yoosung froze for a second after Saeran had finished before quietly excusing himself to leave for a minute. Saeran fell forward onto the empty space on the couch where Yoosung had been sitting and continued sobbing as he pulled his phone out to text Saeyoung.

 

> **Saeran:** _ Saeyoung. _
> 
> **707:** _ Saeran!  _ _ ♥♡ ♥♡ ♥♡ ♥♡ _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ Stop being annoying for one fucking second. _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ I might need you to come get me. _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ I think Yoosung might hate me now. _
> 
> **707:** _ woah what happened??? _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ He asked about Mint Eye and I told him. _
> 
> **707:** _...how much _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ All of it. He asked and he deserved to know. _
> 
> **707:** _ i doubt he hates you _
> 
> **707:** _ you should know this by now but he isn’t the type to hate you for something that isn’t your fault _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ I told him about V. _
> 
> **Saeran:** _ Oh god, why did I tell him about V? _
> 
> **707:** _ i’ll be right there. _

 

* * *

 

Yoosung slid down against the wall of his dorms hallway and sobbed not-so-silently while he  _ also  _ texted Saeyoung.

 

> **Yoosung★:** _ why didyou keep that fromr me? _
> 
> **707:** _ i’m already coming over so wait till i’m there to get mad at me ♡ _
> 
> **Yoosung★:** _ idont wantto see you jsut tell me why u kept that from me _
> 
> **707:** _ too bad! see you soon~ _

 

Yoosung threw his phone against the ground and continued crying. “Why didn’t they tell me earlier? Why didn’t they tell me earlier?”

 

* * *

 

Saeyoung text Saeran to let him know he was outside and Saeran peeked out the door, seeing Yoosung still in the hallway and shutting it immediately.

Saeran pulled his phone out to call Saeyoung. “I can’t leave. He’s in the hallway. I don’t want to face him just yet. I’ll just climb out the window.”

“You are  _ not  _ climbing out the window. Just hold on.” Saeyoung hung up and Saeran began pacing anxiously. He’s climbed into and out of high up windows before, why can’t he now? He should really get his own car so he could just leave already.

Yoosung kept his head buried in knees until someone ruffled their hand in his hair. He looked up and his eyes met golden ones.

“I don’t want to see you.” Yoosung groaned.

“Okay, okay. I get getting mad at me. I was the one who told Saeran to keep it from you. But don’t blame him, blame me, okay? He was right, you did deserve to know but take it out on me instead of him because he’s freaking out so much right now he threatened to climb of out of your window.” Saeyoung knelt down and sat by Yoosung.

“But h-h-he-”

“Killed someone? I have too. I am a super amazing secret spy after all.” Saeyoung winked and imitated shooting a gun with his fingers. “But, that wasn’t  _ him. _ Saeran’s always been a sweetheart. Don’t let this deter you from staying with him. He needs you.” Saeyoung paused. “Now, I’m not saying this is something that’s easy to come to terms with. It took us a lot of time to really accept what had happened, especially him. He was there through it all.” Saeyoung stood up and pulled Yoosung to his feet with him. “Talk to him about it instead of avoiding it. I’m speaking from experience here.”

Saeyoung grabbed Yoosung by the shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him towards the door of his dorm before smiling and walking off.

 

> **707:** _ it’s your turn to help yoosung _
> 
> **707:** _ i’m leaving now~ _

 

* * *

 

Yoosung took a deep breath and braced himself and then opened the door.

“You were actually going to climb out the window?!” Yoosung shouted. Saeran froze, one leg swung over Yoosung’s living room window sill.

“I-I’ve done it before.” Saeran stuttered.

“That’s not the point!” Yoosung marched over and grabbed Saeran by the waist, pulling him back inside and hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing to  _ me _ ?”

“Because you told me all that and I just left.” Yoosung hugged Saeran tighter and Saeran was sure he wasn’t going to be able to breath soon.

“It’s okay. It was only for like… an hour.” Saeran ran a hand down Yoosung’s back. “It was a lot to take in. I don’t blame you.”

“I’m still sorry. I’m sorry for asking about it. I’m apologizing on her behalf for everything you said.”

“You had the right to know. And… don’t do that.” Saeran paused, pushed Yoosung’s chin up to look up at him, and smiled. “ _ You  _ have nothing to be sorry for.  _ I’ll  _ be the one here for  _ you  _ this go around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow? an actual update? that's not /horrendously/ short? i'm sorry it took so long for me to update this i've been slowly working on the next chapter for i'm no good without you and it's uh. A Big One. not really in terms of word count but u get me
> 
> so i wrote this quickly to make up for taking so long on all my yooran fics! i swear i'll update type a soon too and also my sevzen one i just started

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll all enjoy these short little daily prompts! i am going to do my very best to update it /every/ day!


End file.
